Wedding Day
by animalover123
Summary: Drew attempts to cope with the idea of May marrying Brendan. Where did he go wrong? Slight Pokeshipping, one-sided Contestshipping. Nothing too descriptive on Hoennshipping.


**Based on Taeyang's "Wedding Dress" music video.**

* * *

><p>Twenty year old Drew stood in front of his bathroom mirror. His hands fumbled with the black tie around his neck. After slowly tightening the noose on the tie, Drew walked into his adjacent bedroom. His recently dry cleaned suit was lying neatly on his made bed. Drew smirked slightly, remembering the last time he wore the vest and pants.<p>

**Flashback:**

"Stop squirming Drew!"

Drew ignored the protests and continued to fidget. Nineteen year old May sighed and finally straightened up. She was wearing a dark red cocktail dress that Dawn had especially designed for May. Drew couldn't remember the last time he saw something as beautiful as the tight dress wrapped around May's small figure. Her creamy skin contrasted against the dark color perfectly and her sparkling sapphire eyes were brimming in joy and excitement.

Drew chuckled, amused to see May's hair fall past her shoulders rather than fixed in their usual pigtails.

May heard Drew's burst of enjoyment and she turned towards him, "What are you laughing at now Drew?"

Drew's mouth turned into his trademark smirk, "Nothing May." He glanced down to the front of his vest.

"Thanks for helping me," he added. The white rose stood out against the dark fabric of his vest.

May smiled. "No problem Drew," she said, "Can you believe Misty and Ash are finally getting married? It's about time to!"

Drew chuckled at May's excitement.

"Dawn's a miracle worker," she continued, "This wedding is so beautiful! If I ever get married, I'd want her to plan my wedding too."

May's bright grin quickly morphed into a disgruntled pout. "That is if Brendan ever gets around to asking me."

Drew was secretly grateful that his black-haired rival was too much of a wimp to propose to May. He could barely stand the idea of May with Brendan, much less be tolerant to the thought of May marrying the jerk.

**Present Day:**

A small glint caught Drew's eye as he slid the black vest on. Drew quirked an eyebrow as he walked over to his bedside table. He picked up the golden picture frame and smiled sadly at the photo. A ten year old May was looking slightly dumbfounded as ten year old Drew presented her yet another one of his red roses.

May had given him this picture when Max took it right before the two left for Petalburg City. Drew took a long look at the picture, drinking in the memories of his youth with May. How simple those times were. He remembered that he had been confused as to why the brunette made him feel what he felt whenever she was near. And once they were conversing, Drew couldn't help but spill his sarcastic and, sometimes, rude comments. Drew smiled wryly. Maybe if he had acted different, things would be different as well.

As if his arms were moving on their own accord, Drew flipped the picture frame and gently slid the photo out. With his eyes unable to tear themselves away from May's young face, he walked into his small kitchen. On the table was a small white box with a red bow on top. Drew peeled his away the picture to flip the top off. He reached inside to lift the small rose pendant from its velvet cushion. He dangled the charm in front of him and inspected it. Nodding to himself, Drew carefully set the necklace back on top of its cushion and replaced the box top. After grabbing his car keys off the marble counter top, Drew gently put the present in his pant's pocket. He saw the picture of him and May in their youth. After taking another glance at it, Drew backtracked and snatched the photo and carefully placed it in his jacket's inner pockets. Drew checked his sterling silver watch. He wouldn't be late, not for this.

* * *

><p>Drew pulled into a long driveway where a young man in a white suit stood behind a booth. Drew stopped in front of the booth, barely conscious when he handed over the keys to his black Porsche to the parking valet. His mind was focused on the bride of the wedding. Snooping around the snow white tents, Drew heard a loud commotion from one in particular. He approached the tent and pulled back the tent flaps. Sure enough, Dawn was fussing over May's hair while two other stylists handled her make up.<p>

Drew scoffed, May didn't need to hide behind any make up. Arceus, she was already so beautiful.

His noise of annoyance didn't go unnoticed and everyone in the small confinements whirled around to the sound except for May. She grinned at him through the mirror in front of her. The two girls squealed in surprise and tried to hide May from Drew's line of vision.

"It's alright!" Dawn cried out, "He's not the groom."

A spike of pain stabbed through Drew's heart and he flinched involuntarily. The two stylists relaxed and returned their attention to May. However, Dawn had somehow gotten a hold of a large umbrella and was brandishing it in the air wildly.

"Andrew Hayden!" she screamed. "Why are you here so early? Never mind that, get out! We don't need you to distract us."

Drew heard May's soft laughter as he raised an arm in defense.

"Let him stay Dawn," May said. She turned in her seat to smile brightly at Drew. The green-haired young man's breath hitched as he caught sight of her. Dawn truly was a miracle worker. May's hair was tied in a beautifully tied bun with part of her long hair still hanging down in waves of brown hair. The two stylists weren't finished but Drew could've smacked himself for being so naïve. The make up, if anything highlighted her dazzling sapphire eyes. The kindness and warmth that radiated behind the shimmering orbs caused Drew to stare, stunned at the wedding bride.

Dawn reluctantly lowered her umbrella and made a disapproved face. "Fine," she grumbled, "You're the bride.."

May rolled her eyes at her friend's childish nature and she beckoned with her hand to invite Drew inside her tent. Drew's legs automatically responded and he mechanically stopped in front of May.

"Arceus.." he blurted out. May looked at him confusedly, "What?"

Drew hastily cleared his throat. "You're… stunning," he admitted. A poor understatement. His memories did him no justice and seeing her in the flesh was truly breathtaking.

May grinned sheepishly, "Thanks Drew."

Drew stood awkwardly, yet patiently as Dawn and the other two prepped May for her wedding. As soon as her make up was done, Dawn anxiously shooed away the two so that only May, Drew, and she were in the tent. After some time, Dawn nodded to herself in approval and exchanged quick fond words with May before going to a separate tent to prepare herself as the bridesmaid.

Once Dawn left the tent, May turned to Drew.

"Drew!" she exclaimed happily. "I can't believe you came so early," she murmured to herself.

Drew chuckled, "Didn't wanna be late. Besides, I have to give you one final present."

May started to voice her protests but Drew cut her off early, "Nope. It's a wedding, you're going to get presents so you might as well get used to it now."

May eyed Drew warily and he smirked, "Relax May. I've got a wedding present in my car. But _this _is strictly for you only."

Drew brought out the small white box with the red bow still on top from his pocket. He handed it to May who eyed it in suspicion. Drew's stomach clenched as he waited agonizingly for May's reaction.

May gently flipped the box top off and gasped quietly. Then she suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, catching Drew off guard.

"What is it?" he asked in alarm. Did she not like it? Was it too ugly for her taste? Did she already have a rose necklace like this one? Drew's heart hammered against his chest as he waited for her to calm down to give him her response.

"It's beautiful Drew," May said, beaming from ear to ear. "Thank you."

Drew eyed May warily, "Why were you laughing then?"

May giggled. "Because," she said, "Even after a span of ten years, you're still gifting me roses. Roses that I don't deserve."

Drew scoffed at her last sentence, "Here." He was having a hard time in containing his joy that she didn't hate the gift he'd spent hours searching for.

Drew hooked his index finger and pulled out the long golden chain and rose charm. He unhooked the tiny clasp at the two ends while May lifted some of her hair. Drew slowly dropped the rose under May's chin and clicked the two ends behind her neck.

May gingerly touched the rose necklace.

"Thank you Drew," she whispered, "I really appreciate it."

Drew nodded, "You'll wear it? During your …wedding?" The last question nearly got stuck in Drew's throat.

May, not noticing the pause, nodded, "Of course I will! It's so beautiful, how could I not?"

Drew smiled at her response. Suddenly, the tent flaps were pushed open as May's family flooded into the tent.

"Mom, dad!" May cried out happily. Taking his cue to leave, Drew muttered his good bye to May and his greetings to the Maples. But they paid him no attention and Drew quietly slipped out of the tent. Kicking the green grass with his Sinnoh imported shoes, Drew felt the hollow clunk as his head smashed into someone else's.

Two "ow's" echoed through the grounds.

"Ow, Drew.."

Drew looked down to see Dawn also rubbing her head. Drew smirked, "Sorry Dawn. I wasn't paying attention."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I'll say. Hey, why aren't you with May?"

Drew jerked his head in the direction of May's tent, "She's with her family. Giving them some alone time."

"Ah, I see," Dawn remarked. "How are you… uh, holding up?"

Drew cast Dawn a confused glance, "What do you mean?"

Dawn sighed and then smiled, "I think you know what I'm talking about."

Drew shook his head, honestly confused as to what Dawn was implying.

"You're so in love with her," Dawn said. "I just want to know how you're dealing with.. you know, her getting married… and stuff."

Drew automatically shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about." It was the same response he'd been giving for the last ten years. The words didn't even sound convincing now. It sounded…dead.

Dawn gave Drew a sad look. "Don't tell me that Drew," she continued, "It's so obvious. I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen the way you act around her. And every time Brendan's name is mentioned…"

Drew couldn't help but flinch at the name, proving Dawn's point. Drew shook his head stubbornly and pushed his way past Dawn. He stumbled to the largest white tent in the field and sat in the back row from the stage. No doubt that this was the place where the wedding ceremony would take place. People ignored him as Drew choked on dry sobs. He pulled out the only picture of him and May from his jacket pocket with quivering hands.

And for the longest time, he stared at the picture to memorize his beloved's perfection.

* * *

><p>By now the tent was slowly filling with guests. Drew had spoken to Solidad, Ash and Misty, and even Leaf and Gary. But he kept glancing at the front of the tent apprehensively for the wedding to begin. Drew found himself wishing that the wedding would never start, but dying for the tormenting wedding to end all the same. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the wedding march began. Lingering at the back of the tent, towards the only entrance and exit, Drew waited impatiently for May to arrive. Drew could already see Brendan waiting besides his best man and the priest that would tie May and Brendan for life. Drew's heart hammered erratically as everyone rose to their feet. He saw May walking down the white carpet with Norman gently guiding his daughter. She was every bit as beautiful as Drew remembered. Drew's breath hitched in wonder and he felt his heart nearly split in two when he remembered where he was. His eyes drifted from her face to her neck where a necklace with a large red heart pendant rested at the hollow of her neck.<p>

Drew stiffened and literally felt his heart being smashed into pieces. Unable to stand being in the suddenly stuffy confines of the tent, Drew quietly left the sermon. He walked aimlessly out to the open field and collapsed onto his knees. Unable to hold the tears back any longer, Drew allowed ten years worth of suffering and pain crash down and nearly blind him. His vision was swimming and his head was spinning with grief. Part of him wanted to go back. Go back to see May and support her. But how could Drew go back and see the cruel man bind May and Brendan to life? How could he go back and hear May whisper her vows and Brendan his? How could he go back without feeling his already destroyed heart shatter again when May would forever be Brendan's?

Drew's tears of grief quickly turned to anger. She promised, he told himself. She promised to wear his last gift to her. His heart felt so heavy with grief at the idea of May with… Brendan.

Arceus, was this all his fault?

Flashback:

May was in LaRousse City passing through and had decided to visit Drew. Ecstatic, Drew invited May to the best restaurant in LaRousse. He made a special reservation so that their table would overlook the sea precisely when the sun would set. It would be an unforgettable moment. The perfect time to ask May to be his girlfriend.

Drew purposely hit the acceleration on his silver Mercedes Benz when he pulled up in the hotel car pool lane. May was already waiting for him patiently on a bench outside the hotel. She gave Drew a quick smile before taking her place in the passenger seat. Even with such a casual look, Drew was again astounded by the simple beauty May emitted. She was wearing a simple red sun dress along with white sun hat with a daisy sitting on her head of soft brown curls. A small red purse was hanging from May's shoulder. So simple, so casual, so perfect.

* * *

><p>Their waiter had given them their menu's and left them to decide what to order. Drew bit his lip nervously as he watched May across from him chatter to her heart's content. His mind and heart weren't in the conversation. Drew's skin tingled in anticipation and anxiety as he continued to rehearse the lines he had practiced oh-so very carefully.<p>

May finished talking and Drew took a deep breath.

"May.." he started. Arceus, he was so nervous! His heart was pounding mercilessly and his breaths came out short and abrupt. But Drew was determined to put on a poker face to mask his emotions.

May wasn't fooled though. "Are you okay Drew?" she asked worriedly. "You look a little pale."

Drew grunted and shook his head. "No, I'm not okay," he said bitterly.

May's sapphire eyes flickered. "Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly.

This wasn't going according to plan. Drew shook his head again.

"Damn it!" he muttered to himself. It had been a piece of cake memorizing and repeating what he wanted to say and ask. But, in the presence of the May, Drew completely lost his train of thought. And then a thought clicked in Drew's head at that moment. What if she said no? What if May didn't like him back? What if May didn't see Drew more than a friend? The pain of rejection cut into Drew's heart like knife. Drew's throat constricted and the humid air suddenly became dry. Arceus, he didn't think this through.

Drew was barely aware of May calling his name in worry. Drew's mood grew sour. Who was this devil, tormenting his thoughts every day and night? For years, she toyed with his mind and heart and was now trying her best to comfort him now. Why couldn't she just make up her mind? Why couldn't May just understand? Arceus, this would be so much easier.

Drew felt his temper boil and he glared daggers at May, accusing her of his own misfortune and insecurity. May was taken aback with Drew' sudden mood shift.

"Is there something wrong Drew?" she asked delicately.

"Yes," Drew angrily spat and May flinched at his anger. He glared accusingly at May, "It's your fault," he said bitterly. "All your fault for making the last ten years a living hell for me. You know what the most frustrating thing is though? You don't even know why." The moment the words flew out of his mouth, Drew instantly regretted ever thinking, much less, blurting out his rage.

May's shimmering sapphire eyes trembled with sorrow before hardening. She abruptly stood up.

"Look Drew," her tone was just as harsh and curt. "It's not my fault that I beat you in the Grand Festival several times _years _before. Maybe it's actually your own fault that you lost."

Drew was momentarily stunned. First of all, he didn't like the way May had said his name. But she was angry, so he let the matter slide. Second of all, how could she think that he was talking about contests? Surely May would think that he was more mature than to stoop so low! But apparently not, May angrily grabbed her purse and hat and nearly stomped out of the restaurant. Despite it all, Drew found it hard to not laugh at the scowl on May's face. Maybe that was the reason he had enjoyed teasing and poking fun at her so long ago. Her facial expressions were absolutely priceless. Drew's eyebrows arched in surprise when he saw tear slide down May's cheek.

The pain and guilt instantly washed over Drew as he stood up to follow May out of the restaurant. Drew pushed open the door and looked everywhere but May was nowhere in sight. Drew cursed; he'd forgotten that May had a Dragonite.

Drew pulled out his Pokegear and called May's number. He was directed to voice mail. Drew redialed the number while walking to his car. Hell, May wouldn't be able to get rid of him so easily.

Drew heard himself being directed to voice mail and he left yet another message. It had been days since his disastrous "date" with May. Drew was literally on the brink of panic and shame as he tried countless measures to reach May. He wanted to let her know how sorry he was. How he shouldn't have even thought about the horrible words he uttered. How he would walk to the ends of the world to prove how terrible he felt.

Much to Drew's surprise, May picked up her Pokegear. Drew heard May's laugh on the other line and a male voice laughed with her. Drew flinched and he sat up urgently. Who was with May? Did Drew know him? What were they doing together?

"Hey Drew!" May said cheerfully. It was like their last encounter never happened. But before Drew could blurt out his apologies, May continued.

"I'm sorry I haven't been calling you back. But, Arceus, you've called me for like the past week and a half! Take a breather Drew. I'm fine; I've just been spending time with my new boyfriend, Brendan."

Did she just say "boyfriend?" Afterwards, Drew couldn't hear anything. He couldn't see anything. The grief was too unbearable. May might as well have just taken his heart and tell Dragonite to use HyperBeam to incinerate it. The pain wouldn't be as intense. Drew's fingers moved by themselves and he hung up on May. A part of him noted that May wouldn't like that. But he didn't care anymore, she was with Brendan… her boyfriend.

Arceus, he had been too late. Drew reached into his pocket and pulled out the rose he had wanted to give to May. A glass rose, in fact, to symbolize his undying love. He was going to ask her to be _his_ girlfriend. But he'd been a coward and drove her away. So May fled; she fled into the arms of another man. Into Brendan's arms…

**Present Day:**

And in every waking moment since that heart-stopping day, Drew hoped and wished that May would leave Brendan. Leave Brendan and come to his side where she belonged. But above all, Drew prayed that _this_ day would never happen. But it did and there was nothing Drew could do to prevent it.

Drew wiped his tears away. In the end, his roses meant nothing. His affection was worthless. His heart belonged to a woman that would never return hers. Life was such a dreary experience. For the last ten years, he'd been pursuing May only for her to wind up as someone else's bride.

Drew sighed tiredly and stood up on slightly wobbly knees.

Then by all means, he thought. Please, be happy with him. You're now his, and he is yours. Please… remove me from your memories, purge my existence from your heart and let me move on. I tried my best… but it wasn't enough.

Drew pulled out the photo of him and May together. He stared at it for a while before ripping it in half. His left hand held him presenting half of a meaningless rose and his right hand held a slightly bemused and blushing May. A light breeze blew Drew's hair out of eyes and he reluctantly dropped the two pieces.

The wind lifted both piece together for some time before the two halves of the photo separated and parted ways. Drew watched the wind blow the two pieces away from each other before fading into the distance.


End file.
